Pixie Sprites
by suzukipot
Summary: Wanting to go monster hunting,Mabel and Dipper encounter fairies. Not everything's all sugar sticks and flowers however when the twins get more than expected. Rated T for violence and hints of Pinecest.


**Author's Note: I did some thorough research on fairies for their weakness but all I could find was that they were vulnerable to metal/steel. Given it was the most popular answer I decided to just incorporate it.**

Dipper sighed contentedly as he watched Mabel knit. He noticed that her fingers were soft and delicate. She really was an 'arts and crafts master.' Dipper held his head in his hands and kept watching her knit one of her infamous sweaters.

Mabel felt a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't really like Dipper to watch her knit. Dipper was sitting on the chair while Mabel was on the floor.

"What's gonna be on the sweater?"

"Uh...a kitten."

A few minutes passed before Mabel gave a small sigh and sat down the now half-finished sweater.

"Hey Dipper let's go look for some monster or something," she said,trying to get Dipper's mind off of...well...whatever he was thinking about.

Dipper thought about it. "OK what kind of monsters do you think are running around?"

Mabel shrugged. "I dunno. Let's just go look."

Before Dipper could say anything Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and ran out of the Shack.

Dipper gave a small smile as he looked down and gripped Mabel's hand. Mabel thought nothing of it. They ran into the forest.

"There's got to be a monster around here."

"Well...let's see." Dipper pulled out Book 3 and started flipping through pages. Mabel suddenly turned her head.

"Huh? Dipper did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That giggling!"

" Mabel I don't hear anything,"Dipper said impatiently.

"Behind you," Mabel shouted,pointing behind Dipper,towards his ear.

Dipper quickly looked behind himself but saw nothing. "Mabel I don't see anything! What's there?"

"They look like little humans...but with wings," Mabel said in a cross of amazement and worry.

"Humans with wings huh?" Dipper looked at the book intently. He came across an entry and gasped.

"Mabel those are fairies! Let's see...'Fairies are mythical creatures of the forest that are only seen by girls. They like to play tricks on people.' "

"A-are they friendly?"

"Uhhh..." Dipper looked at the book but it looked like the rest of the page had been worn away by water.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Mabel watched as three giggling fairies flew towards her and grabbed her sweater picked her up with ease.\

"What? Huh?" Mabel screamed as the fairies started taking her away.

"Mabel!"

Dipper started after the fairies. Mabel kicked and struggled as she tried to get out of the fairies grip. After flying for about another five minutes the fairies eventually dropped her to the ground. Mabel looked around. She was sitting in a small plastic chair.

There was a small table in front of her. Tea kettles were filled with steaming hot tea. Mabel looked at the fairies. Two started pouring tea into a cup and offered her it.

"Oh uh thank you." Mabel took the cup of tea while another group of fairies started braiding her hair.

"Mabel!" Dipper didn't hear a response from Mabel. He was starting to get worried. Dipper ran through a clearing.

Mabel looked up at him. "Dipper!"

"M-Mabel? How are you? Are you OK?" Dipper put a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

Mabel pushed his hand away. "Careful! You almost crushed a fairy."

"Oh. Sorry. I can't see them."

Mabel nodded. "It's OK."

"So...these fairies are good?"

"Yeah! They're awesome. See? They braided my hair and gave me tea."

Dipper felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Oh. I think they want you to leave."

"Oh uh I guess I'll head back to the Shack then."

"Do you want me to go too?"

"No. No. You stay here with your new...friends."

"...OK."

Dipper turned around and slowly walked away. Mabel felt bad. She didn't like ditching Dipper like this. The fairies continued to style her hair and give her tea.

One of them offered her a muffin. She sighed.

"No thanks guys."

The blue fairy gave a mad look and offered the muffin again.

"No thank you." Mabel said,growing a little irritated.

The fairies styling her hair tugged at it. "Ow! Be careful."

Another fairy opened Mabel's mouth and the blue fairy stuffed the muffin in it.

Mabel instinctively spat it out. "What's wrong with you guys? I'm full."

The fairies gave menacing faces and showed more food to Mabel. Mabel stood and slowly started backing away.

"W-What are you doing?"

A light pink one spook gurgled,mutilated words. "Foood."

Mabel gasped. What had once looked like sweet innocent fairies were now small zombie like creatures. They moaned incomprehensible words.

Mabel's back hit the wall of the forest space. Not thinking,she swatted them away and started to run.

Meanwhile,Dipper had gotten back to the Mystery Shack. He was clearing up some scrap metal Grunkle Stan was going to get rid of. He was still a little upset about how the fairies had kept him away from Mabel. Suddenly,he heard heavy footsteps.

Dipper looked behind himself. Off in the distance he saw what looked like a bright red sweater.

"Mabel," Dipper asked himself.

The blob got bigger and bigger until he could clearly make out Mabel's features. He could tell she was running from something,or someone.

"Mabel what's wrong?"

"The fairies," Mabel panted. "They turned out to be evil."

Dipper could hear the mass amount of wings buzzing. He had to think fast.

"How are we going to get rid of fairies?"

Dipper looked at the scrap metal.

"Here! Use one of these to swat them off." He handed Mabel a medium sized steel beam.

Dipper grabbed one too and prepared for the swarm. He picked up a steel beam and ran into what he could only assume were the fairies. When he hit one he heard it hit the ground along with its pained moan. All that would be left was a pile of green ooze.

"Ew...Mabel! Their weakness is metal."

Mabel kept swatting at the crowd,hitting anything she could.

"Ow!" The fairies pulled at his hair and clothes.

Dipper tried to keep focusing on hitting fairies but he was losing his balance. Dipper opened his eyes a bit.

"Mabel?" He didn't see her anywhere.

Heavy panting was heard behind him when Mabel came up and hit the fairies attacking Dipper.

"Mabel! How many are left?"

"Uh...only like one hundred."

"Really? Well I can't see them..."

Mabel backed away. The fairies stopped going after Dipper and went towards Mabel.

"Maaaabbell..." one of them moaned.

Dipper listened closely. He started to attack the fairies. Almost every hit struck a fairy. There were piles of green ooze surrounding him and Mabel.

Almost triumphically, Dipper held the steel beam over his head and brought it down on the fairies head. With a horrible screeching it died. Dipper looked at Mabel.

"That's...all of them...right?"

Mabel nodded.

"Woah!" Wendy walked outside the Shack. "I saw the whole thing through the window! Dipper you were awesome!"

Dipper smiled. "Heh heh. Thanks Wendy."

"I helped too,"Mabel protested.

" Come on in guys. I'll patch you up." Wendy walked back in,waiting for Mabel and Dipper.

Mabel looked at Dipper.

"Hey Dipper. I'm sorry I ditched you for those fairies."

"Aw it's OK Mabel. At least we got to see some monsters."

Mabel smiled,glad of Dipper's approval.

Dipper smiled back at her. "Come on. Let's go back in."

They walked back inside the Mystery Shack,not wanting to go monster hunting at least until tomorrow.


End file.
